xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant
The Giant is a sports car featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Giant is based on the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. In it's first appearance, it has a blue stock paint with streaks of red on its sides and black on its engine cover. In BR2, it is colored in orange with black decals. In the RP series, the color maybe blue (in most of the games), or red and blue (RP5). It's sponsors include Nertaul, Tortoises, Ein, BFFriches, Bleached, Durkland Cargo, etc. It is numbered 502 in RP series and BR5. Performance Burnin' Rubber The Lightning GTR appears in Burnin' Rubber ''and is available at the beginning of the game. It is the slowest car in the game with a top speed of 190 km/h, but it has a better acceleration and braking than the Vulcan M6. 'Burnin' Rubber 2' The Myoko Giant appears in ''Burnin' Rubber 2 ''and is unlocked upon completing Grimm Woods race. It can compete with more powerful cars thanks to its top speed (210 km/h) and a weight that make the car enough agile, but lacks in terms of acceleration. The Myoko Giant, being a low car, can't climb the steps and sidewalks. 'Burnin' Rubber 3' The Giant appears in ''Burnin' Rubber 3 and ''is unlocked upon defeating Vanilla in Inferno Rival Battle (America). It can be purchased with a price tag of $55.000. It is one of slowest cars in the game along with the Phaser GTI, with a top speed of 180 mph. It also has poor speed and armor, in fact it loses its competitiveness in the later stages of the career. 'Rally Point 2' The Giant appears in ''Rally Point 2 ''and is available at the beginning of the game. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph (like other cars in the game). 'Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD' The Giant appears in ''Burnin' Rubber 5 ''and is unlocked upon completing the San Burrito Airport Track (race). Unlike the previous appearances, in this game the Giant is a powerful car. It can reach a top speed of 126 mph, and performs very well in terms of acceleration and handling. ''Lightning GTR The Lightning GTR is unlocked upon using three times the Giant in any race. Myoko Giant The Myoko Giant is unlocked upon using three times the Lightning GTR in any race. Both variants only appears in the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. Rally Point 5 and WebGL The Giant appears in Rally Point 5 ''and is unlocked upon completing the Desert 3 track. It can reach a a top speed of 160 mph. Burnin' Rubber Cartapult'' The Giant appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult and is available at the beginning of the game. Gallery BR1_Lightning_GTR.jpg|Burnin' Rubber BR2_Myoko_Giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 BR3_Giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 RP2_Giant.png|Rally Point 2 BR5_Giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 RP5_Giant.png|Rally Point 5 br3hd_giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br5hd_giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_lightninggtr.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Lightning GTR) br5hd_myokogiant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Myoko Giant) Screenshot (3416).png|Rally Point 5 (WebGL) Screenshot (3495).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Video Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5